


In Retrospect

by My_Alter_Ego



Series: White Collar Discussions [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Flip of the Coin, Free Fall, Gen, The Portrait, references to the pilot episode, vital signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Almost a year has passed since Neal has come into Elizabeth Burke’s life. She frequently finds herself remembering those early days of an unusual and tenuous partnership between a paroled felon and her husband. She distinctly remembers the vows Peter made back then. It seems as if it had happened eons ago, and it always made her smile.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: White Collar Discussions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472945
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	In Retrospect

One Year Ago

“He’s very pretty,” El had whispered in the dimly-lit Burke bedroom. Peter merely grunted. There was no need for Elizabeth to explain to whom she was referring. Neal Caffrey, Peter’s longtime nemesis and recently acquired confidential informant, had fired the first shot across the bow of Peter’s ship just that very morning. He had boldly sashayed across the drawbridge of the Burke family fortress and deviously cast an enchantment spell over Peter’s wife of ten years. Apparently, the disgruntled FBI agent’s mind was into fanciful analogies that night.

“He’s a guy, El, so maybe the correct adjective should be _handsome,_ ” Peter grumbled.

“On, he’s more than just handsome,” Peter’s wife said softly. “Please don’t try to say that you haven’t noticed his rather spectacular physical attributes.”

A less than pleased husband frowned. “What I should be saying, or rather asking, is why have you brought him up right now? We just engaged in some very sexy stuff, and suddenly Caffrey comes to mind for you? You should be basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking, El, not thinking about a felon.”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking about him during our intimacy,” El protested. “Your handsome face was the only one I saw this evening.”

Peter was only slightly mollified before El rocked the boat once more. “Neal’s also very devilishly charming.”

Peter sighed. “That’s his modus operandi, Hon. He beguiles people out of their money, their art, or their jewels, all the while flashing his pearly whites. The poor dazzled marks don’t even see the tornado heading their way until it’s too late. Don’t let Caffrey suck you into his vortex. He’s trouble, and he always will be.”

“Then why did you agree to take him on as a partner?” El asked logically as she turned and propped her head onto her hand.

“Because I’m going to use him just like he intends to use me,” Peter answered firmly. “He’s got an agenda and so do I. I want to take down the Dutchman and he wants to find his wayward girlfriend. That little hussy always makes Neal’s ingenious brain cells take a trip south of the border past his belt buckle. It’s not going to end well for him, I’m sure.”

“I wonder how someone could be that mean and spiteful to Neal,” El wondered out loud. “I’m referring to his girlfriend, Peter, not you. He seems so sweet and sincere.”

“El, haven’t you heard a word I’ve been saying?” Peter asked in frustration. “Neal always sounds sincere, but he doesn’t mean anything that comes out of his mouth. And he can elicit sympathy at the drop of his stupid fedora.”

“Okay, Peter, so maybe he occasionally does dumb things because he’s young and in love,” El was determined to take Neal’s side. “I happen to recall how you appropriated a canoe one evening in Central Park after the rental shop had closed. You wanted to propose to me under the stars because you thought it was romantic.”

“Well, it was a full moon that night,” Peter replied sheepishly, “and we returned the boat in the same condition that we found it. Neal doesn’t usually return what he takes. That’s what got him locked up in the first place. He may look like he’s sorry and reformed, but I think it’s all an act.”

Elizabeth’s eyes took on a faraway mistiness. “He kinda reminds me of Satchmo when he was a puppy. When he used to have accidents or chew on the furniture, he’d look so pitifully mortified and repentant afterwards that you just had to forgive him.”

“Caffrey isn’t a cute puppy who pees on the floor, El,” Peter sighed. “He’s got that wide-eyed innocent look perfected. Maybe he should apply for a patent. It’s not real; it’s something he manufactures when he finds himself boxed into a corner.”

“You sound very harsh, Peter,” El chided.

“I’ve gotta to be realistic and keep my guard up, El,” Peter said adamantly. “It’s only a matter of time before he screws up and I have to ship him back to prison. My advice to you is not to become too emotionally attached.”

“But maybe he won’t mess up, Peter,” El said thoughtfully. “You said he was smart, and you really like smart people. So maybe Neal will be helpful to you instead of working at cross-purposes.”

Peter sighed again. “Yeah, I have to admit that he’s uncannily brilliant and innovative in so many areas. It’s a mystery, really. We can’t nail down an educational history under any of his aliases. I’m beginning to think he’s autodidactic—you know, somebody who is self-taught, and that doesn’t happen unless you’re over-the-top intelligent and extremely motivated."

“So, there you go, Hon. Neal will be too smart to screw up the opportunity you’ve given him,” El said matter-of-factly.

Peter took his wife’s chin in his hand. “Okay, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt for now, El, but I’m never going to cover for him if he gets into trouble. I’m not willing to go out on a limb for a felon, and that’s that!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth Burke was a very wise and tactful woman. Perhaps it was her delicate diplomacy that had enabled her long-term marriage to flourish in harmony and deepen in spirit over the years. During the days, weeks, and months that followed, she never once pointed out the many times Peter had covered for his wayward, but well-intentioned, partner. She simply listened in rapt attention as Peter told her of seeing Neal rifle through a news commentator’s desk to get evidence to clear an innocent soldier, and she didn’t snicker when her husband claimed that he just knew that Neal had painted a doppelganger of “Girl with a Locket” and swapped it out for the real deal. She smothered an I-told-you-so smile when her husband aided and abetted a fugitive on the run after his graceful swan dive out of a judge’s window. Neither did she object when Peter dragged a half-drugged Neal into their home after an illegal break-in at a medical clinic.

In retrospect, El had seen this coming that very first day when Neal had sat down beside her on the couch and urged her to play detective with him over a copy of a Spanish Victory bond. He had drawn her in—hook, line, and heart. Peter would never admit it, but time after time, he had reneged on the promise he once made to himself, and El wondered if he was even aware of how far out on that limb he had climbed.


End file.
